


Spencer and Penny

by julieta_5672



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't really ship this, It probably sucks, but i wrote it for a friend, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieta_5672/pseuds/julieta_5672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some Spencer/Penny fluff I wrote for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer and Penny

It had been a pretty quiet week. The team had only been called out on one case that turned out to practically solved by itself, allowing the rest of the week to be just filling out paperwork. Finally it was Friday and Penelope came over to the bullpen where the others were.

“Hey guys! Let’s go out tonight!” she cheerfully chirped.

There were mostly sounds of agreement except for the silence from Spencer. Penelope noticed it and went over to him and wrapped an arm over his shoulder, thankfully he was sitting to her standing which allowed her to do this. “You gonna come my boy wonder?”

Spencer blushed lightly at the nickname and nodded lightly. Penelope then kissed his cheek, causing Spencer to turn an even brighter shade of pink. The team knew that Spencer and Garcia were a couple. It didn’t take long for them to find out, especially since Penelope’s secret keeping skills are that of an excited child. 

The team were all more than happy to find out they were together. But for a few weeks Spencer had been acting quiet when he was around Penelope and the team. He would let her get close and affectionate, and he seemed to be in tune with the conversation, but he was quiet.

An hour later everyone was heading home to go change and they would later meet up at the club address Garcia had texted them. As they were leaving, Spencer kissed Penelope’s cheek and stood back, as if he was going to ask something but then bidding her a quick farewell before heading to his car and telling her he’d see her in a bit.

That little interaction left Garcia wondering what he’d been trying to say, but deciding that it was Spencer, and if it was important he’d eventually tell her. 

…

He got back to his apartment and as soon as he closed his door he leant back against it, putting his face in his hands. Why couldn’t he do it? He’d been trying to work of the courage for a while now and just when he thought he could do it, he realized how she could react. 

Normally Spencer thought out every possible outcome, preparing for the worst. He would also think of the good outcomes. However, all he could see were the bad outcomes. Maybe Penelope would react badly, or worse leave him. 

He would do it tonight, he decided. No matter what. He’d find a way to get her alone from the team and talk to her. He had to. If not Spencer knew he would regret it.

Pleased with his decision he hopped in the shower and got ready for the evening. 

…  
When Penelope arrived at the club, Derek and Spencer were already at a table, and she spotted Rossi getting drinks from the bar. She made her way over to the boys and sat next to Spencer, placing a kiss to his cheek, him returning it and giving her a smile.

The rest of the team arrived a bit later, Aaron stating he would have to leave relatively early tonight because he wanted to take advantage all week of being able to put Jack to bed. JJ would be leaving early as well to do the same with Henry and Michael. 

That having been established, Rossi passed a round of shots that he had gotten to everyone at the table. Everyone laughed and took it down, starting light conversation. 

Soon the music began and Derek pulled JJ and Lewis out to the dance floor with him as Aaron and David went to get more drinks. Penelope was about to go follow Derek and the girls when she felt a hand grab her wrist. 

She turned back to find it was Spencer’s hand. “I’m just gonna go dance hon.” She said, a little confused as to why he had grabbed her.

Spencer quickly responded, “Can I talk to you first?”

Penelope could see his struggle in his eyes with whatever he was about to say, and tried to reassure him by stating, “Of course. What is it?”

… 

This was it. It was now or never. Spencer took a deep breath and took Penelope’s hands in his own and began, “Penelope, I’ve known you for a long time now, and I know we’ve only been going out for a while. But there’s something that just isn’t-...something I need to tell you. I’ve decided it was the right time and-”

Penelope cut him off by worriedly asking, “Spencer are you breaking up with me?”

A look of completely shock crossed Spencer’s face as he processed what she had just asked. Realizing he had hadn’t said anything yet he quickly spluttered out, “No NO! Of course not. I-ugh this is not how I thought telling you this would go…”

“Telling me what Spencer? Just say it”

Lightly squeezing her hands, Spencer looked Penelope in the eyes and calmly said, “I love you Penelope.”

…

This was not what she had been expecting. Reid had been acting weird sure but she thought she had done something wrong. Instead she had just gotten the best news in her life. She was internally shrieking when she looked back at Spencer and saw a worried look on his face. Oh that’s right she hadn’t said anything back.

Quickly a smile spread across her face and she wrapped her arms around Spencer’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

She held the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back, still smiling, and whispered, “I love you too.”


End file.
